Terror Infernal
by Lobogetta
Summary: Tenemos la oportunidad de ver una de las pesadillas del Principe Saiyan, y ver su reaccion al ver una persona que nunca penso que le daria tanto miedo.


_Si esta en subrayado es la cancion, al final esta una lista con todas las canciones que use. Y veran que les pido que escuchen una en especifico, en cierto punto, para crear mejor atmosfera.  
_

 _1\. It starts with pain_

 _Followed by hate_

**Oscuridad…**

No podía distinguirse nada…

 **Oscuridad…**

No podía ni ver su mano frente a el…

 **Oscuridad…**

Seguía caminando pero no miraba nada

 **ALTO…**

Pudo ver una luz azul muy fuerte, lo estaba cegando.

 **AVANZAR O NO?**

Lentamente empezó a moverse, a pasos cortos, hacia la luz.

Miro a su alrededor y estaba en un lugar desierto. No se miraba vida en kilómetros. Intento seguir un ki, pero fue en vano.

 _Fueled by the endless questions no one can anwer_

 _A stain covers your hearth tears you apart just like sleeping cancer_

 **NADA…**

Se sentía igual que cuando murió su madre y su hermano, solo. Sin nadie que le cuidase o que le diese guía. Se sentía igual que antes. El, contra el universo. Con nadie a su lado.

 **Completamente Solo…**

Camino unos metros más.

 _I dont believe men are born to be killers_

 _I dont believe the world can be saved…_

Este territorio desolado y callado, le recordaba las purgas que hacía para Freezer. Cuanta sangre llevaría en sus manos? Imposible saber. Para una bestia que asesino a sangre fría, sería difícil pensar que tuviera sentimiento alguno.

 _Oh, pero los tenia…_

Y lo que sentía en este instante era inseguridad, el sabía que algo malo iba a pasar. Lo presentía, siempre era igual en sus pesadillas. Esta vez, por alguna razón, se sentía diferente.

 _2\. All I know is that I dont feel safe_

 _Could I be lossing my mind?_

 _I really think so…_

Sintió como si tocaran su hombro…

Se dio la vuelta temblando, su respiración se agito. **¡LO PEOR VENIA EN CAMINO!** Cerró los ojos preparándose para lo peor.

 _3\. They think im crazy but they dont know the feeling_

 _Theyre all around me, circliing like vultures_

 _They want to break me and wash away my colors_

-¿Pero si no es el Príncipe De Los Monos?- Conocía esa voz- Es una pena mi querido mono, el que perdieras contra un tercera clase! Hahahaha-

 **Freezer…**

-Le das demasiado a una basura como el.- La voz, Se rio por lo bajo- Después de todo, no es perfecto como yo.-

 **Cell…**

-Pagaras por ensuciar el nombre de la familia Kold-

 **Cooler…**

-¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAA!- Pronuncio una voz fuerte –¡¿COMO OSASTE MESCLAR NUESRO SANGRE PURA CON LA DE UNA PUTA DE CLASE BAJA!?

 **Rey Vegeta…**

-De no ser por ti- Era difícil de escuchar, era un sonido suave, pero subió rápidamente. –¡PODRIA HABER MATADO A KAKAROTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Broly…**

-¡Tu me derrotaste!- Se escuchó un sonido como el de una tetera hirviendo- ¡MALDITO!

 **Majin Bu…**

-¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A MATARME?- Era una voz que desearía no haber escuchado –FUI TU MENTOR! ¡TE CUIDE! ¿Y ASI LO PAGAS?

 **Nappa…**

-Debí matarte en ese momento- Una voz iracunda se escuchó –¡No habrían entrenado con Wiss y me ahorrarías problemas!-

 **Bills…**

-Le dan demasiado crédito- Una nueva adicción a las pesadillas- Vivir con humanos, lo arruino. Qué asco…

 **Zamasu…**

Todos reunidos con un simple objetivo. MATAR. AL. SAIYAN.

Sin esperar todos de lanzaron sobre él.

Golpe. Evadido.

Golpe. Evadido.

Golpe. Evadido.

Patada. Evadido.

Ataque por la espalda. Imposible.

Los insultos que le gritaban solo lo hacían perder aún más la concentración.

-¡Débil!-

-¡Inútil!-

-¡Kakaroto me dio más batalla!-

-¿Y te haces llamar príncipe?-

-¡BASURA!

Y muchos mas.

 _4\. Anger and agony_

 _Are better than misery_

Por mas que intentaba estar al nivel, no podía con todos a la vez. El simple hecho de seguir de pie después de 8 minutos era impresionante.

Un golpe lo envio al suelo, no podía moverse. Le dolia todo.

-¿Porque no respondes a nada?- Pregunto Freezer, se harto de este "jueguito" aburrido.

 _5\. If you cant stand the way this place is_

 _Take yourself to higher places!_

-No hay punto.- Hablo por primera vez el saiyan –Me atacaran, yo no podre contra todos, luego Freezer me volverá a matar y yo despertare de esta Estupida pesadilla y actuare como si nada hubiera pasado.-

-¿No nos temes?- Pregunto iracundo Cell

El Principe negó con la cabeza.

-El punto de una pesadilla es asustar.- Dijo Bills mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su espalda -¿Cuál es el punto si no tienes miedo **TOTAL**?

Todos rieron maquiavélicamente…

Eso desconcertó a Vegeta. Tanto, que no vio la figura que lo apuñalo por la espalda.

 _6\. Im not the crazed , Killer_

 _You think I am_

 _Im just here ready to se vengeance threw_

Desperto en el suelo en algo parecido a una pequeña selva.

Empezo a caminar y escucho gritos. Intento volar pero ¡No pudo! No le quedo de otra que correr hacia el lugar.

Vio a Trunks (El niño) sujeto a la rama de un arbol, mientras que abajo habían varios Ñus corriendo en una sola direcion de un peligro desconocido.

Vegeta se lanzo al borde e intento alcanzarlo.

 _(Ok ahora pongan la canción Yiruma River Flows On You pónganlo asi en Youtube.)_

Escucho risas

Pudo apreciar varias siluetas, de todos los que soño antes, pero pudo ver al Rey Vegeta frente a todos ellos.

 **La Rama se empezaba a romper...**

Se estiro para tomarle la mano a Trunks Escasos centimentros, podría salvarle.

 **Lo jalaron hacia arriba...**

-No los necesitas- Dijo con una sonrisa sadica, su padre –Confia en mi.-

-¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Trunks caia al vacio con gran velocidad, con el temor puro en sus ojos.

-TRUUUUUUUUUUUUNKS!- Grito Vegeta mientras empezaba a temblar de impotencia e ira. Le fallo a Bulma. Le fallo a Trunks. El debía protegerlo y por su culpa había muerto…

Sintio como lo levantaron y luego lo lanzaron al suelo. Miro hacia arriba y vio como la imagen de su padre, el cual se reia a carcajadas, cambiaba se volvió mas alto y el pelo en forma de flama cambio a uno en forma de palmera.

Los ojos de Vegeta se ensancharon, por un momento pensó que era Black, olfateo y mas fue su asombro cuando sintió el olor de Kakaroto (Tambien conocido como Goku.) Su olor era distinto, no podía describirlo, pero olia a maldad pura,asi como el hace algunos años. Cuando intento retroceder le puso un pie en el pecho, haciendolo perder cualquier movimiento para escapar.

-¿El Principito esta asustado?- Goku se reia

-Kakaroto…-Vegeta no salía de su asombro pero tenia que saber que pasaba -¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Tu…-

No pudo termino por el grito que lo silencio.

-¡PAPA!- Era el grito desesperado de Trunks- ¡TE LO RUEGO! ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ! ¡YO YA NO PUEDO MAS AYUDAME!-

-¡YA VOY TRUNKS!- El Principe intento moverse pero era inútil -¡TE SALVARE!

-Tsk Tsk Tsk - Chasqueo la lengua Goku- No deberías prometer lo que no vas a cumplir. Miremoslo morir juntos. ¿Te Parece?-

Vegeta tumbo a Goku al suelo y corrió hacia donde había caído Trunks, lo localizo en el suelo pero cuando salto Goku lo sujeto por el cuello. Inmobilizandolo con una llave, la misma que utilizo con Radditz.

Vegeta forcejeaba con Goku pero no lograba safarse de la llave. Y los gritos de Trunks solo lo alteraban mas.

-¡MALDICION KAKAROTO! ¡SUELTAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- Vegeta acababa de estallar en llanto –Te lo ruego joder…._

-JAJAJAJA- Se empezó a reir, Goku -¿El Orgulloso Principe Rogando?

Intento golpearlo pero le era imposible, apenas podía moverse.

-Esto lo vi en alguna parte…- Goku miraba al suelo pensativo –Pero ¿Dónde lo vi?

-¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito Trunks esta vez, su voz estaba quebrada y se escuchaba mas aspera –YO YA NO PUEDO CORR-

Se escucho el sonido de huesos rompiéndose. Un silencio enorme rompió el corazón del Saiyan, su hijo, su orgullo, su alegría, había muerto. Se dejo caer al suelo y empezó a llorar a mares.

-Que débil te volviste Vegeta.- Miro hacia arriba y solo miraba la sonrisa sadica del Saiyan menor, el susodicho lo sujeto del pelo y lo acerco al borde. –Que pena me das, pero mira el lado positivo.- Vegeta lo miro con ira –Quien se encargara de Bulma sere yo.-

El Principe abrió la boca sorprendido pero antes de replicar Goku lo miro cruelmente y dijo –Ahora sabes que yo Kakaroto, NO Goku, soy el **verdadero** príncipe. El único que debe reinar. Dilo conmigo Vegeta, larga vida al **nuevo** rey.-

Lo lanzo al vacio y Vegeta pudo ver al verdadero Kakaroto, la ira, el odio y el temor se vieron presentes en su mirada.

Se despertó sudando y temblando, todo fue una pesadilla, trago saliva y se dirijio al balcón a admirar las estrellas. No sabia porque pero siempre le calmaban, le daban una sensación de calma y paz.

Miro hacia arriba y maldijo mentalmente, esto le perseguiría cada vez que mirara a Goku, no podría verle mas como alguien en quien confiar, debía estar siempre atento al estar junto a el.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, a pesar de que ahora era mas fuerte que el, le temia. Miro hacia atrás a su pareja durmiendo y se prometio a si mismo:

 _ **Voy a protejerles de lo que sea y quien sea, aunque eso me lleve a mi a la muerte pero lo hare. Sea quien sea, no importa el costo los protejere. Hasta De Ti. Kakaroto.  
**_

Lista De Canciones:

World So Cold- 12 Stones

Nightmare- Set It Off

My Demons- Starset

Pain- Three Days Grace

Break- Three Days Grace

Jaws- Aviators

River Flows On You- Yiruma

No olviden dejar su comentario, en verdad ayuda mucha y no te cuesta nada.


End file.
